Keeper Series - Book 1 - The Egg of Destiny
by TheSketchQueen
Summary: Originally posted at Serebii Forums. This is what happens when shadow pokemon want to end the world, take an important orb, and then, to prevent full-scale war, an albino ninetails, a green fairy, a dream gardevoir, and the family trio go to retrieve the orb while not telling their father. The beginning of the prophecy! Tree hitting! And shadows are everywhere...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A long time ago, there was nothing. Then, through the nothing came an egg. That egg hatched into Arceus. Arceus created... well, you know the story.

Thousands of years later. No humans have arrived on the scene yet.

Time was flowing wonderfully, space expanding nicely. The distortion world was stable and all was well. Then one day, out of the blue, in the Temporal Forest appeared an egg. Dialga, out for a stroll, came across the egg.

"What's this? An egg?" Dialga sniffed at it carefully. "Must be a new pokemon. I'd better go find Mew."

So Dialga opened up a portal and warped to the Pika Forest.

"Mew? You there?" Dialga said as she meandered in. "Mew?"

"Hiyas! What's up Dialga?" Mew said excitedly, dashing through a few trees.

"I found an egg in the Temporal Forest, near the Lake of Time. It smelled like a new pokemon. Did you put it there?"

"Hmmm, let me think... nope, haven't been in the Temporal Forest in forever. Why don't you ask your father? Might be a new legend!" Mew said with more enthusiasm than before.

Dialga thanked Mew and warped to Arceus's palace. She regally marched through the halls with her head high, remembering she was royalty. As she entered the throne room, she bowed her head respectfully. The king of all pokemon may be her father, but she knew she had to be respectful.

"Ah, my child, born of time. Come," Arceus said gently with a smile, "It's been far too long."

Dialga skipped up to her father on his magnificent throne. Arceus's throne was silver, with trimming that changed color depending on what type he was. The trimming was gold at the present, as he was normal type.

"What is it?" Arceus asked.

"Well, I was walking through the Temporal Forest, and I found an egg near the Lake of Time. It smelled like a new pokemon. Do you know anything about it?"

Arceus thought for a while, then, with worry in his voice, said "I... I don't know. When you tell me that... it worries me... but I don't know why. My dear, Dialga... I fear this egg... is the beginning... of..."

"Of... of what?" Dialga questioned, with fear rising in her voice.

"I don't know. Go to the Spire... ask the oracle. She... she might know."

Dialga thanked her father and warped to Star Gates. She couldn't warp into the Spire because the oracle made a barrier around it. Dialga sighed at the long stairway of stars and started up. The oracle was waiting for her.

"Dialga, master of time... I've been waiting for you... the egg... is a sign. I will send a dream to you. Listen well, Dialga... the prophecy may be the end of the world..." the oracle said mystically.

Dialga bowed and whispered a thank you.

The suddenly the oracle shouted, "Flee! Darkness is coming, the Gates will disappear!"

Dialga rushed back to the bottom of the stairs and warped to the Temporal Forest. She realized the oracle was right, night had fallen and Dialga was very sleepy. She curled up in a bank by the Lake of Time and fell asleep. Colors swirled, and soon she was in her dream world. She saw the Temporal Forest, frozen in time. Dew drops were suspended mid-air, the wind never blew, and everything was still.

Dialga was horrified. She knew what happened. Time had stopped. Then, out of nowhere, came a voice.

"Thousands of years, a keeper is born. The earth will still, and destiny and fate will collide. Six pokemon will become one team, and the keeper will find her diamond."

Instantly Dialga awakened, paralyzed with fear. She looked up at the sky and wailed. She had to keep the prophecy a secret. She thought about her dream, and realized it hadn't mentioned anything about the egg. She decided that she'd worry about it in the morning and went to sleep.

But as the full moon rose over the Lake of Time, the egg was hatching.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Hatching

When Dialga woke it was sunny and clear. But as she looked around she found something was missing. Then it dawned on her. It's didn't come slowly, like a lizard on a hot rock but like jumping into a pool of ice water, quick and shocking, or like running face-first into a brick wall.

"Where'd the egg go!?" Dialga screamed. She ran around the lake three times before crashing into a tree. Then something hit her head.

"Hey!" A voice called from above, "What was that for!? I was enjoying that apple, thank you."

Dialga didn't know whether to look up or down. She looked up, and as she did a green creature floated down.

"I was _enjoying_that apple. And then you had to freak out and crash into the tree." The green creature glared playfully at Dialga.

"Who... what... how... what are you!?" Dialga was confused. She had never seen a pokemon like this before.

"I'm a Celebi! Whee!" The Celebi started flying around in circles, while saying, "My name is Destiny!"

The words from the dream floated across Dialga's head. "Destiny and fate will collide..." she had to ask Destiny if she knew anything. She opened her mouth, but decided asking her would not be the greatest idea.

"Hey, Destiny, want to come with me to visit my friend Mew?" Dialga asked.

"No way! Not until you tell me what you are!" Destiny said.

Dialga sighed and said, "I am Dialga. I am the deity of time."

Destiny stopped flying and stared at Dialga. "You... can you travel in time?"

"Uh... yeah, I can... why?"

Destiny laughed, saying, "So can I, silly! Wanna race? I challenge you to time travel race with me. Last night, shortly after you fell asleep."

Now it was Dialga's turn to laugh. "You? Race _me_? I am time itself... wait! How can you travel in time!?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I just... can!"

Dialga shook her head at sighed, "If you really want to race, then fine. Ready... set... go!"

The two pokemon made their portals and warped. In seconds, Dialga was at the Lake of Time, watching herself sleep. Dialga waited a couple minutes before Celebi popped up.

"Sorry Dialga... I got lost and ended up a day earlier," said Destiny.

Dialga looked down at Destiny and said, "Well, I'm amazed you can time travel like me. Maybe it has to do with your egg being at Time Forest." She shook her head and continued, "We need to get back. Being here won't create a paradox, but I don't want to risk it."

So the two time traveling pokemon traveled through their portals and went back a couple minutes after they left. Dialga arrived first, with Destiny seconds later. Just as Destiny came, Mew floated into the clearing.

"Dialga! Is this the pokemon from the egg?" Mew said, thrilled about the new pokemon.

"Yes, this is the pokemon from the egg. Destiny, this is my friend Mew. Mew, this is Destiny. She's a Celebi."

Destiny flew up to Mew. They stared at each other until Destiny broke the silence. "So where do you live?"

"I hang out in the Pika Forest. I'm assuming you like in the Time Forest?"

Dialga broke into their conversation. "Yeah, she lives here with me. She can time travel, but I don't think she can do anything else with time." She turned to Destiny and asked, "Can you?"

Destiny shook her head no and added, "I'm not really sure how I'm able to time travel either. I'm just able to do it."

Mew thought for a while, then said to Dialga, "Have you taken her to Arceus?"

Dialga hung her head and said, "No, I haven't... I don't really want to either. I'll take her to my dad tomorrow. He'll ask me to go to the oracle and I really don't want to go to Star Gates, either."

Mew shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. I have to get back to the Pika Forest."

Dialga and Destiny said their goodbyes to Mew as she left. Dialga turned to Destiny and said, "The sun is starting to set. Can you get some apples?"

Destiny obeyed and gathered eleven apples, one for her and the other ten for Dialga. They ate in silence and watched the sun disappear behind the mountains.


End file.
